Secrets
by Punisher143
Summary: Some secrets are small, some are large. Right now Rin's dying, and Kaito has to figure out the connection between her condition, an old factory, and the Vocaloids themselves. Sequel to The Factory.


Kaito sat solemnly in the hallway of the hospital along with the other Vocaloids. He glanced up and saw Miku sitting on the bench across from him trying and failing to comfort Len. Luka and Gakupo respectively sat and stood next to him while they waited for news about Rin.

It had only taken about a half an hour to get Rin to the hospital, but every minute seemed like an hour to the group. Especially since Rin seemed to get worse the whole way through.

Thankfully Kaito was pulled from his thoughts when the door to Rin's room opened so the doctor could walk out. The second he did Len quietly got up and entered the room.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" the doctor called to Len just as he closed the door.

"He can't stand to be away from his sister for more than a few moments," Kaito said standing up, "So what's wrong with Rin?" The doctor sighed and motioned for everyone to sit.

"From what you said and what we saw, it seems her lungs are failing catastrophically. The lung walls are bleeding and failing at a level I've never seen in someone this young."

"What's causing it?" Miku asked.

"It's unclear at the moment, but there's all kinds of toxic materials that could cause this. Has she been in contact with something like that recently?"

"Of course not," Kaito nearly yelled, "we watch those two closely and they haven't come close to something like that!"

"Barring when they run off on their own, but even then we usually know where they are," Miku added.

"This is a problem," the doctor whispered, "we can't pinpoint a specific cause for this."

"You can help her right?" Gakupo asked quietly.

"I don't want to raise your hopes. At this rate, she… might not last the week."

"Are you serious?!" Kaito yelled, "What the hell kind of doctor are you?!"

"That's just an estimate based on what we know so far, which is very little. We'll tend to her as best as we can. We'll call you if anything happens." The doctor nodded to each of them and walked away. Kaito could feel his nails digging into his palm and relaxed only when Miku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kaito, there's not much else we can do right now," she said and slowly walked away. Luka and Gakupo followed her and Kaito took one last glance into Rin's room, with Len quietly sitting next to his sister, before he walked away too.

* * *

The next day Kaito was lounging in the apartment thinking. He wasn't feeling up to recording anything so he stayed behind while the others went to work. Len never came home from the hospital though, so Kaito planned to go get him later.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked himself thinking back to Rin coughing up blood in his arms. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Ok, think back Kaito. Where could they have possibly gone to lead to this."

It couldn't have happened at home or at work, the execs were too protective of them to allow something like that, so it must have happened elsewhere.

"But the twins were with one of us for most of the past few weeks. When were they alo-" The realization hit and Kaito sprang up to a seated position. "Of course, they disappeared for a few hours that one day and then they just showed up with some guy saying they fell asleep. Where did they go?"

"Where did who go?" Kaito turned to the doorway to find Miku was back.

"I'm sure we told you about how the twins vanished for a while a few weeks back right?" Kaito said as Miku walked to the kitchen, "I was just wondering where they went."

"Who knows?" Miku asked flopping on the couch not having found anything, "it's natural for kids to run off with no regards for their safety. I did it all the time when I was young."

"That would explain a lot," Kaito said with just the slightest hint of a smile before standing up and walking to a coat rack with his scarf on it, "I'm going to visit Rin. I'll be back around seven."

"Seven? Ok whatever, I'll let the others know." Kaito nodded at Miku and grabbed his scarf and walked outside.

A quick skip down the stairs, Kaito taking them two at a time, and Kaito was outside proper. He tightened the scarf around his neck to fight the fall cold and walked towards the hospital. He had just made it to the train when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it, already knowing who it was.

"What is it?" he asked when he answered it.

"Yeah I forgot to ask when you were here, did you want anything in particular for dinner?" Miku asked from the other line.

"No, not really."

"Ok, say hi to the twins for me."

"I will." Kaito hung up and put the phone in his jacket pocket just as he arrived at the train station. All it would take is one quick train ride and he would be at the hospital. He got lucky and managed to catch the train seconds before it left. The train car was mostly empty save for one guy. Kaito's hope for a quiet trip were crushed when the other passenger saw him and walked over.

"Hey, you're that Kaito guy from the Vocaloids right?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a really good cosplayer," Kaito returned not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Jeez, no need to be a smartass dude." The man sat down on a bench and looked Kaito over before saying, "I was just wondering because I heard one of you got really sick a day or so ago."

"I hope you understand if I don't want to talk about it."

"Right. It sucks when a family member gets sick like that. I should know, my dad died a while back from inhaling asbestos or something."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, I was never close to him anyway." Kaito looked at the man and felt déjà vu when he saw his brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hey, have we met before?" Kaito asked. The man scratched his cheek a couple of times and shook his head.

"I don't think so. Is this your stop?" Kaito looked at the doors and was surprised that it was. He quickly rushed out and happened a glance back to see the man perform a gesture: two fingers pointing at his eyes, a closed fist, then pointing at Kaito. The train pulled away just as he finished it.

"What a weird guy. Bet he'd get along great with Gakupo."

* * *

Kaito was standing in front of Rin's hospital door. He was hesitant to enter for fear of what he might see, but he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside with both of the twins fast asleep, Len on a chair and Rin in the bed. Kaito gently closed the door behind him and walked to Rin, taking in her condition with a few glances.

"God, she looks terrible," he commented. Rin had apparently been coughing up blood even while unconscious if the blood stains meant anything. Kaito moved to the chairs and sat down resting his chin on a hand. "What are we going to do? It's bad enough seeing you like this, but what if you actually… there's got to be something."

He looked up at Rin, half expecting an answer, but he got none. Kaito sighed and stood up, maybe to pace around a little or leave, when his scarf snagged on something. Kaito turned around to see it was Len, very much awake with a scared look in his eyes.

"I remembered something," Len said and looked Kaito in the eyes, "vague images of nightmares."

"Huh?" was all Kaito could get out.

"Blank eyes staring at me, poking and cutting at my brain. I was lucky compared to sis; I'd do anything to switch places with her."

"You're not making any sense Len," Kaito said and knelt down beside the boy, "what are you saying?"

"It's the inhuman station, the one everyone was warned about!" Len sat up and put his hands on Kaito's shoulders, "I was curious, nothing more!"

"Inhuman station, you mean that old factory? Why would you go there?"

"I wanted to see what was inside. I took Rin with me and…" Len sniffed a little, his eyes watering slightly, "… and now we're paying for it." Kaito took Len's hands and set them to his sides.

"Listen Len, I don't know what you mean, but I'm sure that factory had nothing to do with what's happening to Rin. It's just an old, empty factory. Try and get some rest, ok?"

"Yes, sleep is good," Len said and lay down as best he could in the chair, "I can be with sis for a bit longer." Kaito didn't move until Len's eyes were closed. When they were he quietly sneaked out of the room, taking a glance back at the sleeping twins.

Despite what he told Len, Kaito's interest was piqued.


End file.
